gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hood Safari
Hood Safari is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Lamar Davis to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips. Description As said above, the mission can be introduced in either Franklin's or Trevor's perspective. The mission begins at Franklin's house, where Lamar and Denise heckle the latter for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin however doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in any way possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of the blue. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The men load themselves into the back of Lamar's van, along with Lamar's dog Chop, and head to Grove Street, where they'll do the exchange with the Ballas. After reaching Grove shortly, everyone gets out of the van and follows Lamar up to one of the houses. The door opens suspiciously as all three men are presented with a white block wrapped in plastic. Once it's cut open, Lamar gets a taste and is extremely eager to hand over a large sum of cash for it. Trevor however is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. As Trevor grows frustrated, he snatches the block from out of the dealer's hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; it was just a gram of nose-candy along with drywall filler. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as more armed Ballas members appear in Felons disposed to kill the trio as Chop runs back home. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they see the rapper MC Clip and a group of girls in colourful bikinis dancing for a film crew in front of three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. Depending on who the player is playing as and which way they choose to escape will either end the mission early or open up unique conversations with Trevor, Lamar or Franklin. Mission Objectives *Get in the van. *Go to Grove Street *Go to the house. *Escape from Grove Street with Lamar and Trevor. *Follow Lamar. *Lose the Cops. * Take Franklin to his house. (If the player escaped the cops with Trevor and Franklin) *Take Trevor to the Vanilla Unicorn. (If the player escaped the cops with Franklin and Trevor) *Take Lamar to his house. (If the player escaped the cops with Franklin and Lamar or Trevor and Lamar) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:00. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. *Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot. Aftermath * Franklin can call Lamar after the mission, asking him if he has called Stretch about the situation, in which Lamar will reply saying that Stretch was as shocked as the trio was, Franklin doesn't believe in Stretch and tells Lamar to be careful, in which Lamar will tell Franklin to be a little bit more like Trevor. * After calling Lamar, Franklin can call Stretch to confront him about his suspicions, in which Stretch will brush it off and will be angry at Franklin after hearing about bringing Trevor along into the meeting to buy the white block, in which Franklin will reply saying it was a good thing to bring Trevor because he was able to find out about the scam and it his for him that he is still alive. Franklin then asks Stretch why he set up him and Lamar, in which Stretch will dismiss having to any of it and blames it on Trevor for coming along. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "MC Clip was killed yesterday after gangsters fleeing from a shootout in Davis and overran a photoshoot and shot Clip dead before escaping on some Speedophile Seasharks. MC Clip, real name Curtis Cray turned his back to gangster life 3 years ago to embrace narcissistic consumption, and was about to release a new album when he was gunned down. Experts believe this will be a great career move, especially for a rapper with messianic delusions. Police are searching for 3 gang bangers on Seasharks." Weazel News (Radio, spare MC Clip) "The recent upsearch in violence continues; An MC Clip photo shoot in the Los Santos river turned nasty after three gang bangers disrupted proceedings and shot the place up. Police are searching for three gang members on Speedophiles." Weazel News (Radio, kill MC Clip) "The outbreak of violence continues; An MC Clip photoshoot in the Los Santos river turned into tragedy as a shootout between rival gangs overran it; MC Clip, real name Curtis Cray turned his back on the gangster life three years ago to embrace narcissist consuption. Unfortunately, it was too late. Mr. Clip is dead." Reporter: "I'm here talking to a distraught MC Clip fan." MC Clip fan: "It's so sad to see a mouthy ego maniac die like that!" Lifeinvader Posts *Tavell Clinton - "Just on the news about MC Clip gettin jumped. You can only fake it for so long before something real comes at you." *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Don't know what happened with that thing in Davis but I'll find the homie that turned us." *Demarcus Bradley - "Grove Street burning!!! Which set ran up on them? Carson Ave?" *Tanisha Jackson - "Sounds like things are bad in South LS right now - hope you're safe x" Bleeter Posts *@nevastopballin - "grove street got lit up 4 real old skool style - families motherfuckas blazin in here forgettin this is r house now" *@MCClip - "Photoshoot got ruined by a couple of hoods who stole our seasharkss. Interrupted my flow on some smokin hot models 2. When r brothas gonna stop hatin on my success?" Deaths *MC Clip - Can be killed by either Franklin or Trevor to steal his Seashark, he will however die anyway. *Ballas members - Killed by Franklin, Trevor and Lamar during an ambush. Soundtrack Trivia *The mission was originally going to be called "Ghetto Safari" and "Urban Safari". *The player can hear four different conversations by the end of the mission, depending on which characters escape together after losing the cops: **Franklin and Lamar: They talk about how Grove Street was once Families' turf and that they were called the Grove Street Families, referencing the events & characters in the 3D Universe. **Franklin and Trevor (playing as Franklin): They talk about Michael being a bad influence on Franklin. **Trevor and Franklin (playing as Trevor): They talk about the old life of Michael and Trevor in the Midwest. ***When playing as Trevor and sticking with Franklin during the escape, Franklin may say "Let's see how the experienced expert in everything ducks the cops!" referencing to how Trevor is a "professional" criminal. **Trevor and Lamar: They talk about what the colors represent to the gangs. **Escaping as Franklin or Trevor individually results in the mission ending once the wanted level is lost. ***This is likely the fastest option for earning the Gold Medal, but there is no extra dialogue. *Calling Lamar after the mission will reveal unique dialogue between Franklin and Lamar regarding Stretch and the setup. **It's also possible to call Stretch, he and Franklin will discuss about Franklin taking Trevor with him to the negotation in the Grove Street. *During the shootout, Lamar may say additional lines if the player uses a sniper rifle. **Trevor may yell, "Chamberlain Families for life, motherfuckers!", a reference to how the Grove Street Families motto is, "Grove 4 Life", he also yells this line in Lamar Down. *After this mission, Lamar will send a text message to Trevor thanking him and saying they should hang out, unlocking Lamar as a friend for Trevor. *The mission can be seen in the pre-release screenshot up above, but its name was never revealed at the time; it is also featured in the first-person reveal trailer. **The background music used during the shootout between the Ballas and the protagonists is the same music used in the GTA V Gameplay Trailer. **Originally, the mission was going to be named Urban Safari. *As the player approaches the cul-de-sac, occasionally they will be able to see 3 men on BMX bikes riding down Grove Street. The three men are dressed to resemble Carl Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder. This is likely an easter egg, referencing the mission Sweet & Kendl in GTA San Andreas, in which CJ, Big Smoke and Ryder escape the pursuing Ballas on bikes. **The drug deal goes down at a house that is in the same vicinity that the Johnson house existed in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although the house bears little resemblance. *The name and setup of the mission are similar to Concrete Jungle, a mission in GTA IV in which Niko helps Little Jacob to go to a drug deal, which fails, leading Niko to kill the dealers and later taking revenge on the dealers' friends in their apartment. *It is possible to kill MC Clip without direct consequence, although after the mission, Weazel News reports that he was killed. Oddly, a bleet from MC Clip on Bleeter exists, meaning he either bleeted prior to dying, or was a developer oversight. *Trevor defaults to the Pump Action Shotgun, and Franklin to the MP5 in this mission. *Chop bolts once the firefight begins, following Lamar's orders. Once the mission ends, he'll return to Franklin's safehouse. *Either Franklin or Trevor can trigger the mission; Trevor will arrive in the middle of Franklin's argument with his aunt and Lamar. To see the complete exchange, start the mission as Franklin. *Once the icon appears on the map for this mission (upon completion of "Three's Company"), Franklin will always spawn near his aunt's house when switched to, regardless of whether he has moved into the Vinewood Hills safehouse yet. **Canonically, completing this mission before The Hotel Assassination makes sense, as Franklin hasn't moved out yet. *This mission is extremely similar to a scene of the movie Training Day where a resident of Compton, on which Grove Street and Davis in general are based, yells out to the gang members nearby that they were ripped off, prompting a gunfight that involves the whole neighborhood. In Hood Safari, the drug dealer who attempts to swindle Franklin, Lamar, and Trevor shouts a line about buyer's remorse before slamming the door, prompting the local Ballas members to open fire on the trio. Gallery Screenshot-Speedophiles-GTAV.jpg|Screenshot of Franklin, Trevor and Lamar escaping the Police on Seasharks. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 27 - Hood Safari 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Hood Safari (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough References Navigation }} ru:Hood Safari Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V